Tango
by kaidoh20
Summary: Rien ne peut pas resister à Oresama ! Pas même le glaçon de Rikkai!
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Tango. Ne cherchez pas de rapport avec l'histoire, il n'y en a pas !

Disclamer : Une fois de plus ma prière m'est revenue !! Ils ne sont pas à moi ! TT Mais bon, c'est Kaidoh le chéri de mon cœur donc c'est pas un problème !

Note : J'ai écrit cette histoire à la demande de ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à elle.

Bonne lecture.

Une légère brise fit danser les cheveux du Capitaine qui soupira d'aise. L'entraînement était presque terminé et pour une fois aucun de ses titulaires n'avait causé d'incident. Jiroh dormait dans son coin, Oshitari disputait un match contre Shishido, Otori arbitrait ce même match, Hiyoshi jouait à l'apprenti capitaine dans son coin, Kabaji et Taki disputait un match et Gakuto… Gakuto semblait avoir disparu.

Le châtain se massa les yeux et soupira bruyamment quand un hurlement se fit entendre en haut des gradins. Il savait où était son joueur de double.

« YATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushiiiiiiiiiiiii !! »

Ne pas crier pensa le Capitaine.

« Yusssssshiiiiiiii !! »

Le cri se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le jeune rouquin se dirigea, toujours en hurlant, il est bon de le préciser, vers son partenaire de double et lui planta un magazine devant les yeux.

Atobe se retint de demander à Kabaji de frapper ce petit impudent qui avait osait bousculer Ore-sama au passage.

« Yushi !! Lit ça !! »

Le tensai souleva d'abord un sourcil d'étonnement puis s'exécuta.

« 'Musique latine à l'honneur : Tango, Salsa.. »

« Mais non, Baka ! Là !! Fit le plus petit en montrant du doigt l'article de la colonne d'à côté. On s'en fiche de ces trucs là ! Regarde ça ! »

Atobe serra un poing dans sa poche. Ne pas s'énerver aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il s'était promis ce matin. La journée était presque finit et il ne devait pas craquer si prés du but.

« Concert exceptionnel au Tokyo Dôme. Le célèbre groupe Cap to Bin en concert.. Gakuto ?? C'est quoi ça ?? »

« Mais Yushi ! Tu sais très bien que je suis fan de leur musique ! »

« Parce que tu appelles ça de la musique ? » Finit par lâcher Atobe exaspéré des goûts plus que douteux de son joueur.

« C'est vrai que sa seigneurie à des goûts de luxe ! »

« Hoi hoi ! »

« On se calme les gars », lança Oshitari.

Finalement, c'était encore un entraînement comme un autre : bruyant à souhait.

Les joueurs prirent la direction des vestiaires mais le capitaine préféra profiter du calme qui s'offrait à lui en s'asseyant sur un banc sur le bord des terrains. Par calme, il entendait, le gazouillement des zozios, le bruissement des arbres et les ronflements de Jiroh endormi quelque part au alentour des terrains.

Ore-sama aimait le calme et malheureusement pour lui, son équipe ne l'était pas. Donc il resta là, sur le banc, le temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire à ses joueurs pour se changer et libérer les vestiaires.

Appuyant sa main sur le banc, il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa peau délicate. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prononçant un juron et se mit à feuilleter le magazine de cet imbécile de Gakuto.

Il retrouva rapidement la page annonçant le stupide concert auquel voulait assister le joueur de double, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Son attention se porta sur l'opéra latino qui devait avoir lieu dans une semaine dans l'une des plus prestigieuses salles d'opéra de la ville.

De retour chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et émit un rire qui laissait prévoir qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

Il passa plusieurs coup de fil et lorsqu'il raccrocha pour de bon, un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage. Un sourire signifiant que rien ne pouvait résister à Ore-sama.

* * *

Sa casquette réajustée, le jeune homme toqua à la porte et entra. Il salua de la main son capitaine et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. Je sors dans deux jours normalement », répondit le plus fin des deux.

« C'est bien. »

Le capitaine de Rikkai décoiffa son joueur et ses mains jouèrent avec la casquette de Sanada.

« Comment va l'équipe ? »

« Bien. Comme toujours. »

« Et Akaya ? »

« Son épaule est guérie, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Bien. »

Sanada reprit sa casquette et l'enfonça sur la tête de son capitaine, prenant bien soin de lui masquer les yeux avec la visière.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à l'équipe. Concentre toi sur ta guérison. »

Le jeune malade émit un petit rire et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Tu es le premier à te faire du soucis pour les autres et tu me fais la morale. »

Le vice-capitaine détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Yukimura fut fière de l'effet obtenu. Ce dernier s'amusait souvent de cette situation car il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Sanada laissait paraître ses sentiments. Il prenait même un certain plaisir à le mettre dans ce genre de situation, car sous ses airs faibles et efféminés se cachait en fait un jeune homme empli d'un esprit assez taquin voir même sadique. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait assez souvent d'être meilleur à ce jeu que le tenant du titre : Fuji Syusuke.

Sachant que son capitaine l'observait, Sanada regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boîte de biscuits vide qui reposait dans un coin.

« Marui est passé ? »

« Ah, ça. Oui. Peu avant ta venue, il était accompagné de Jiroh Akutagawa. «

« Accompagné ? »

« Hum…Disons plutôt : 'collé'. »

Yukimura eut un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus que Sanada préféra ignorer.

Le capitaine rendit sa casquette à son joueur et annonça d'une voix distraite qu'il avait vu Atobe.

« Atobe ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Akutagawa l'avait traîné de force ici, enfin, un truc dans le genre. »

Sanada se recoiffa de sa casquette et ajouta un simple 'Ok' à la phrase de son ami. Il allait se lever quand une main s'agrippa à sa chemise.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demanda Yuki de sa plus douce voix.

« Je dois passer chez Renji et j'ai encore entraînement de Kendo. »

« .. Je vois. »

Yukimura parvint une fois de plus à faire rougir son ami quand il laissa sa main effleurer sa joue après avoir prétendu réajuster la casquette du jeune homme.

« Je crois que pour l'instant je gagne », fit le jeune malade une fois Sanada sortit de la chambre.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il pensait au capitaine de Hyotei.

* * *

Atobe fulminait en pianotant sur son téléphone portable. Comment ce pseudo capitaine osait-il douter du pouvoir de séduction d' Ore-sama !? Lui proposer à lui, la beauté incarnée, de faire un pari pour savoir qui des deux joueurs parviendrait à faire tomber Sanada dans ses filets !

« Et puis merde ! Lança-t-il alors que son téléphone s'écrasa violemment sur son oreiller. Je vais lui montrer, Moi Ore-sama, à cette fillette qui est le meilleur en matière de drague !! Comme si Ore-sama pouvait perdre à ce jeu là !! »

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'il lisait un étrange message, Sanada était loin de se douter qu'il était devenu le lot à gagner d'un stupide pari passé entre deux capitaines rivaux, tant au niveau sportif que sur le plan amoureux.

Le capitaine de Hyotei observait à travers la fenêtre les branches des arbres remuer sous l'effet du vent. Non pas que se soit un spectacle exceptionnel –comme si Ore-sama avait que ça à faire- mais ça l'apaisait. C'était la pause déjeuner et toute l'équipe des titulaires s'était donnée rendez-vous dans la salle de classe de leur capitaine pour manger ensemble.

Donc, à choisir entre regarder Otori et Shishido se faire les yeux doux –pensant que personne ne les voyait faire-, Gakuto se goinfrer comme un singe qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis 500 ans et observer la tempête qui se préparait dehors, le choix était vite fait.

« Ca ne va pas Atobe ? » Demanda le Tensai entre deux bouchées.

« ..Hum ? Si, si. »

« On dirait pas pourtant » lança Gakuto, faisant voler des grains de riz au passage.

« Toi, occupes toi de manger proprement ! On ne t'a rien demandé ! »

« Je le trouve énervé en ce moment » murmura Shishido à Otori.

Atobe se passa la main dans les cheveux et préféra faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Mais quand il se sentit humide au niveau de l'épaule se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Putin Jiroh va baver ailleurs !! »

Le capitaine fit signe à Kabaji de se débarrasser de la belle au bois dormant. Le joueur s'exécuta et déposa Jiro dans un coin de la classe.

Un rire de débile se fit entendre mais il fut vite étouffer par les mains du Tensai.

« Gakuto, tais-toi » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Notre capitaine est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! » Pensèrent en chœur les joueurs.

Atobe choisit de laisser seuls ces êtres primitifs et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

« Shishido-san, on dirait qu'il ne va pas très bien. »

« Ouais. Mais je préfère pas savoir pourquoi. »

Un bâillement se fit entendre suivit d'un 'Moi je sais' .

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Jiroh et l'interrogèrent du regard. Même Hiyoshi et Kabaji semblaient s'intéresser à ce qu'avait à dire le petit blond.

Franchement ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter une équipe pareille ?!

C'était dans un état plutôt colérique que le Capitaine attrapa un bouquin au rayon science-fiction. Il feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage et le reposa aussitôt à sa place. Il n'était pas d'humeur à lire.

Il regarda pour la énième fois son téléphone portable, lui ordonnant silencieusement de sonner. Mais bien évidemment se fut en vain. Un téléphone ne sonnait pas sur demande, c'était bien connu et Ore-sama le savait. Seul les idiots comme Gakuto pouvait y croire.

Pourtant, à la stupeur du joueur, le téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Un message.

_« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »_

La machine était en marche. Cette idée calma le joueur et un sourire satisfait naquit sur son beau visage.

_« J'ai mon réseau d'informateurs. »_

Ne jamais sous-estimer Ore-sama !

Atobe se cala dans un fauteuil, un bouquin à la main, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Son portable vibra à nouveau.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement en imaginant son correspondant écrire ses messages à l'abri des membres de son équipe. Connaissant son caractère et son aversion envers la haute technologie, ça devait être une scène plus que comique.

_« Je te l'ai dit. __J'ai des places pour l'opéra de XXX. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner. »_

Il avait choisi d'être direct avec le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des sous-entendus ou pour tourner autour du pot.

Sanada regarda autour de lui et vérifia pour la centième fois qu'il était bien seul dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde à Rikkai savait qu'il détestait les téléphones portables et qu'il avait le sien uniquement parce que Yukimura avait insisté. Alors se faire surprendre à envoyer des messages depuis une demi-heure à une personne autre que son capitaine serait une humiliation pire que sa défaite face à Echizen !

_« Pourquoi tu veux m'inviter ? On n'est pas ami que je sache. »_

Son expression ne changea pas malgré le fait qu'il se sentait déboussolé par cette soudaine invitation, il affichait son visage habituel : froid à souhait.

_« Disons que c'est pour fêter notre victoire en Senbatsu. Et tu es l'une des rares personnes qui sache apprécier la vraie musique. »_

Le vice-capitaine se releva de son banc et prit son sac de sport. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son uniforme et sortit des vestiaires.

Il fallait qu'il s'aère l'esprit.

De son côté, Atobe s'impatientait de savoir si Sanada acceptait ou non son invitation. N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle à la fin de la pause déjeuner, il passa ses nerfs sur ses joueurs lors de l'entraînement de l'après-midi.

« Pft ! Ca me Soule tout ça !! »

« Shishido ! Tu as dit quelque chose ?? »

« Non. »

Atobe n'en pouvait plus ! Pourquoi cet imbécile de Sanada ne s'était toujours pas manifesté ??!!

« Atobe-buchô, appela un ichi-nen, Sakaki-sensei voudrait te voir. »

Le jeune capitaine laissa sa raquette sur un banc prés de ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle des professeurs.

« Purée ! Qu'il est chiant en ce moment !! »

« Mukahi-san, il a ses raisons. »

« Chotarou, on s'en fiche de tout ça ! En tant que capitaine il devrait être capable de faire la part des choses ! «

« C'est vrai qu'il exagère, n'est-ce pas Kabaji ? »Demanda le Tensai.

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça de son habituelle 'Uss'. Otori soupira, si même Kabaji était de l'avis des joueurs c'est que Atobe était vraiment désespérant en ce moment.

Oshitari et Mukahi cherchèrent Jiroh des yeux. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur le comportement de leur capitaine.

Ils le trouvèrent endormi –jusque là rien d'étonnant- sur une chaise d'arbitre –là c'était étrange, comment faisait-il pour ne pas tomber ?-

« Jiroh ! Réveille-toi ! »

Mukahi le secouait comme il pouvait mais en vain.

« Vous allez le faire tomber !! »Paniqua Otori.

« Tu as raison. Allez me chercher un matelas !! »

« Bonne idée Yushi ! »

Hiyoshi observait la scène un peu à l'écart. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'investir ou non dans le réveil de Jiroh. En tant que futur capitaine il devait ramener les joueurs à l'ordre, mais en même temps il aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Car tout ce que Jiroh avait voulu dire pendant la pause déjeuner c'était que cela concernait un autre joueur.

Shishido, les bras croisés, attendait en tapant du pied que le petit blond daigne montrer un signe de vie, autre que ses habituels ronflements bien évidemment.

« Mais ne le faites pas tomber !! »

« T'inquiètes Otori, il est solide ! » Annonça Gakuto.

« Kabaji, fait quelque chose !! » Supplia le jeune joueur.

Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un haussement de sourcil.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'obéit qu'à Atobe. »

« Mais Shishido-san.."

« Oh !! Je sais ! »

Tous, oui tous, se tournèrent vers le Tensai. Il monta les premières marches de l'échelle et se pencha sur le blondinet.

« Jiroh, Marui Bunta a appelé, il voudrait encore goûter à ces fabuleux gâteaux au chocolat. »

A peine eut-il prononcer le nom du joueur de Rikkai que Jiroh sursauta sur place.

« Marui ?? Où ça ?? Où ça ??

« Hihi, qu'il est bête » fit Gakuto.

« Je préfère même pas savoir » fit Hiyoshi.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Jiroh descendit de son perchoir et, le regard encore brumeux, se frotta l'arrière du crâne quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait rouler.

« Bon maintenant tu racontes tout, tu as compris ? TOUT ce que tu sais. ! »

« C'est un ordre »lança le rouquin.

« Mais laissait le tranquille.. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?? »

« SI.. Euh non.. Ça ne nous regarde pas. »

« Laisse les faire, Chotaro. »

Le jeune joueur se résigna et observa la scène qui suivit avec silence.

Jiroh se retrouva vite coincé entre la chaise d'arbitre et Oshitari. Ce dernier, un regard malsain et un sourire sadique au visage, s'approchait de plus en plus prés du blond.

« Bien maintenant, tu vas tout nous expliquer. »

« .. Je sais pas si je peux.. C'est plutôt personnel.. »

« Hum, intéressant.. »

« Oups »murmura Jiroh.

La marche impériale se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent en direction de l'origine du bruit. Allez savoir pourquoi Ore-sama avait choisit cette sonnerie là.. En tout cas, ni une ni deux Oshitari se rua sur le petit appareil et, toujours dans un sourire sadique, commença à lire le message destiné à son capitaine.

« Sanada ??? »

Il avait presque hurlé le nom du joueur.

Jiroh essaya de profiter de la situation pour s'esquiver mais Gakuto l'en empêcha.

« Des explications !! Vite !! »

« Sanada ?? Qu'est ce que Atobe-san a à voir avec le capitaine de Rikkai. ? »

« Je préfère ne pas savoir »prononça Hiyoshi.

Mais encore une fois, personne ne l'écoutait.

Gakuto lançait des regards insistants à son partenaire de double. Il voulait savoir ce que contenait le message.

« Oshitari-san, tu ne devrais pas lire.. »

« Lire quoi ?? »

« Oups.. Atobe laisse moi t'expliquer.. »

Le capitaine faisait son retour et son sang se mit à bouillonner quand il vit son portable dans les mains de son joueur.

« Oshitari ?? Que fais-tu avec le portable de Ore-sama ?? »

« Justement.. Il a sonné.. Et donc.. »

« Donne moi ça, tout de suite. »

Le Tensai s'exécuta. En temps normal affronter les excès de colère de son capitaine ne l'effrayait pas mais là, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas le titiller sur le sujet.

Atobe lui reprit le portable des mains d'une manière assez majestueuse , il faut le dire. Après tout, quitte à être en colère, autant le faire avec grâce.

_« Je ne sais pas trop où tu veux en venir mais je suis partant. Cet opéra me tente vraiment. »_

« Atobe ?? » Demanda le Tensai voyant que son capitaine semblait être sur une autre planète.

« ..Hum ? »

« Ca ..va ? »

« Oui, oui. L'entraînement est fini, vous pouvez filer. »

Les joueurs s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif puis se tournèrent tous d'un seul bloc vers Jiroh. Ce dernier leur adressa un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

Atobe rangea ses affaires et les porta lui-même jusqu'aux vestiaires. Etrange.

« Très étrange !! »

« Yushi, il disait quoi ce message ?? »

« Je.. je ne sais pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de lire. »

« On sait juste que ça vient de Sanada. »

« Ouais. »

Vraiment très étrange…

* * *

Pour la première fois de l'année, Sanada sécha l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Il devait absolument aller voir Yukimura. Il le trouva sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il ne portait plus sa tenue verte, signe qu'il était malade, mais un pantacourt noir et un débardeur violet.

« Salut. »

« Salut » répondit le capitaine en s'approchant de lui. »

Ils s'assirent sur l'unique banc présent sur le toit.

« Tu sèches les entraînements maintenant ?? »

« Si on veux .

« Hum. Il est tant que je revienne alors, car si le vice-capitaine se met à sécher, je n'ose pas imaginer l'état du club ! »

Sanada réajusta sa casquette pour toute réponse.

Yukimura émit un petit rire et s'allongea sur le banc, appuyant sa tête sur les cuisses de son joueur.

« J'attends que les derniers papiers soient signés et je peux enfin sortir d'ici !! »

« On attend tous ton retour avec impatience. »

Le capitaine avait compris dés qu'il avait aperçut Sanada que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sinon le jeune homme n'aura jamais manqué un entraînement.

Connaissant la raison du malaise de son joueur, Yukimura opta pour le torturer un petit peu.

« J'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure. »

« ?? »

« Je me suis refait les matchs de la Senbatsu. Et j'ai regardé ton double avec Atobe. »

« .. »

« Je trouve que son nouveau service est très impressionnant. «

« C'est vrai. »

Yukimura poussa un long soupir. Ca ne marchait pas, l'expression de Sanada n'avait pas changé du tout. Pourtant il était persuadé que lui parler d'Atobe le troublerait.

« Sanada ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ? » fit par demander Yuki, se résignant à reprendre son rôle de meilleur ami.

Le vice-capitaine sortit son téléphone portable et le tendit à son compagnon.

« Oui ? et alors ? » demanda Yukimura en se redressant.

« Lis les derniers messages. »

L'empereur sourit intérieurement. Finalement, il allait pouvoir se distraire un petit peu.

« Ce sont tous des messages d'Atobe ! » dit –il faussement surpris.

« Oui. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« C'est juste une invitation à un Opéra. Tu peux très bien y aller. En plus il t'invite, alors profite. »

« .. Tu crois que je dois accepter. ? »

Yukimura rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire et lui prit la main. Ce geste fit rougir notre glaçon et Yukimura lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Sanada, je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur. «

« Venant d'Atobe, je me méfie un peu. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est spécial, même beaucoup, mais ça part d'une bonne intention.

A ces mots, le jeune homme 'vola' la casquette de Sanada et se coiffa avec.

« Dépêche toi de lui répondre où c'est moi qui le fait ! »

« .. »

Yukimura avait envie de rire. Il était étonnant comment il arrivait facilement à ses fins avec son compagnon. S'en était trop facile.

* * *

Le capitaine de Hyotei referma son casier avec un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, après des débuts difficiles, la journée s'était plutôt bien terminée. Il avait enfin sa réponse et cela l'enchantait beaucoup. S'il n'avait pas été Ore-sama, il se serait sûrement mis à chanter.

« Atobe. »

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris de ne pas être seul dans les vestiaires.

« Oui, Jiroh. »

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. »

« Pas maintenant, je dois rentrer. Je suis pressé. »

« Mais Atobe, je suis au courant pour le pari ! »

Ore-sama cessa tout mouvement. C'était strictement impossible que quelqu'un d'autre que Yukimura soit au courant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Jouer comme ça avec les gens. »

« Jiroh, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !! »

« Mais Atobe.. »

« Contente toi de.. »

Dormir dans ton coin et me foutre la paix. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire mais voyant le regard innocent de son joueur, Atobe se ravisa.

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

C'était touchant de sa part finalement. En fait le blond se faisait du soucis pour son capitaine. C'est vrai que le pari était risqué et qu'en cas de défaite il risquait gros mais Atobe avait une confiance totale en lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre et surtout, il ne devait pas perdre.

Les jours qui précédèrent le rendez-vous avec Sanada parurent étrangement longs au capitaine de Hyotei. De plus il devait se méfier de Gakuto et Oshitari qui cherchaient à en savoir plus que ce qu'ils ne devraient. Mais grâce à Otori et Kabaji, il parvint à déjouer les pièges que lui tendaient ses joueurs de double. Otori parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de la vie des autres et Kabaji car il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Heureusement pour Atobe, Shishido et Hiyoshi se fichaient royal de la situation. Bien que Shishido appréciait moyennement que son Chotaroh se préoccupe plus de son capitaine que de lui. Mais aux yeux d'Ore-sama, ce n'était qu'un détail.

* * *

C'est vêtu d'un élégant costume rouge bordeaux qu'Atobe descendit de sa limousine blanche. Sanada le précéda. Le vice-capitaine portait un costume plus classique, moins voyant.

Ils s'installèrent aux places que l'on leur indiqua. Atobe, grâce à son influence, avait pu avoir des places dans l'un des balcons réservés aux VIP.

Peu avant le début de la représentation, Sanada prit la parole.

« La salle est pleine. »

Il observa les sièges vides prés de lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as réservé tout le balcon. »

« A ton avis ? répondit Ore-sama en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Pas question d'être dérangé. »

Sanada leva un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Atobe. Qui sait, peut-être que d'ici la fin de la soirée il arriverait à lui arracher un sourire !!

Malgré la qualité du spectacle Atobe avait du mal à se concentrer. Avoir Sanada si proche de lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait réaliser depuis leur double contre les américains qu'il était attiré par le jeune joueur. Et le fait qu'il soit un homme ne le troubla pas le moins du monde. Apres tout, Ore-sama était libre d'aimer qui il voulait.

Durant l'entracte, Atobe rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Comment va ton capitaine ? »

« Bien. Il est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. »

Atobe acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En fait, il ne se souciait pas du tout de l'état de santé de son 'rival'. Mais, pour 'sympathiser' avec Sanada il était prés à jouer le jeu.

« Et.. »

« Atobe, le coupa Sanada. Et si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Cette question troubla quelque peu Atobe. Il savait très bien ce qu'il attendait de Sanada mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire franchement. Ca ne se faisait pas.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est en l'honneur de notre double en Senbatsu. »

Le vice-capitaine de Rikkai ne répondit rien. Il montra juste la scène d'un coup de menton : la représentation reprenait.

Tout le long que dura le trajet en limousine, les joueurs ne s'échangèrent aucun mot. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Sanada regardait ses mains et Atobe l'observait, les bras en croix. Il réfléchissait à une tactique d'approche. Pas question de laisser la soirée se finir comme ça. Ils ne se seraient pas vu que s'aurait été la même chose. Atobe s'en voulait, tous ses plans d'approche avaient été mis en échec par la froideur de sa cible. D'ailleurs il se demanda comment faisait Sanada pour garder un air si stricte en permanence !!

La limousine s'arrêta devant la maison de Sanada et le chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière. Le joueur de Rikkai descendit et Atobe le suivit.

« Merci de m'avoir invité. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi »

« A la prochaine. »

Quel cœur de glace !! Comment quitter Ore-sama comme ça ?!! Atobe serra et desserra son poing plusieurs fois puis appela le jeune homme qui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Pas question de le laisser filer ainsi !!

Atobe se rapprocha de son compagnon, il se rapprocha si prés qu'il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur du joueur de Rikkai. Battements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Tiens ? Sanada semblait gêné. Cela amusa Ore-sama. Ainsi notre glaçon réagissait… Tant mieux, c'est ce que pensa Atobe.

Ni une, ni deux il attrapa le joueur par la cravate et le força à baisser son visage. Sa bouche enfin à portée de celle d'Atobe, ce dernier put déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sanada fut tellement surpris du geste du capitaine qu'il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'une fois qu'il entendit la limousine redémarrer.

A l'intérieur du véhicule, Atobe souriait. Il se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie, seuls des personnes comme cet abruti de Gakuto le ferait, lui, il était trop bien élevé pour ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Tango. Ne cherchez pas de rapport avec l'histoire, il n'y en a pas !

Disclamer : Une fois de plus ma prière m'est revenue !! Ils ne sont pas à moi ! TT Mais bon, c'est Kaidoh le chéri de mon cœur donc c'est pas un problème !

Note : J'ai écrit cette histoire à la demande de ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à elle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Yukimura leva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda son portable comme si le petit appareil venait de faire insulte à sa personne en osant sonner alors qu'il lisait tranquillement. Cependant, voyant le nom de son interlocuteur il s'empressa de décrocher.

« Sanada ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non.. enfin si mais rien de grave. »

Yukimura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau avoir des pensées psychopathes à certains moments, il n'en restait pas moins un capitaine qui tenait à son équipe. Et quand votre vice-capitaine vous appelle à minuit passé il y a de quoi paniquer.

« Zut ! Excuse moi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. »

« C'est bon, j'étais juste en train de lire. Je t'écoute. »

Il entendit son joueur prendre son inspiration avant de répondre.

« Je suis allé à l'opéra ce soir. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai !! Avec Atobe. Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Si on veux.. »

Yukimura sourit. Sanada semblait très gêné à l'autre bout du fil. Quand il s'imagina son vice-capitaine assit sur son lit, le visage rouge essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par ses parents avec un appareil dont il ne supportait pas l'existence, cela faillit le faire éclater de rire. Mais il se retint, il ne devait pas être démasqué. Du moins pas pour l'instant…

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait, la représentation était très bien, enfin, je suppose… »

« .. ? Vous n'étiez pas bien placés ? »

« Si ! Tu penses qu'avec un gars comme Atobe on ne pouvait être qu'aux meilleurs places. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Je crois que… En fait, après .. »

Yukimura n'en pouvait plus. Il savait très bien ce qu'allait lui dire Sanada. Il prit soin de noter dans son esprit de féliciter Atobe la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Arriver à troubler à ce point le glaçon de Rikkai méritait tous les honneurs. Même lui n'avait pas réussit à aller aussi loin !

Sanada dut mettre au moins trois minutes avant d'arriver à dire à son capitaine qu'il s'était fait embrasser par Atobe.

« C'est très surprenant »mentit Yukimura.

« Il m'a eu par surprise. »

« On en reparlera mieux demain matin à l'entraînement. »

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça et raccrocha.

* * *

Les hopitaux. Il détestait ça. Cette odeur, cette couleur, tous ces bruits le stressaient. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, en tant que Capitaine et surtout à cause d'une infirmière incompétente qui n'était jamais là, il avait du accompagner son joueur jusqu'aux urgences.

Il patientait depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la salle d'attente quand il entendit une voix prononcer son nom.

« Atobe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il releva la tête en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Jiroh a fait un mauvaise chute après s'être endormi sur la chaise d'arbitre. Ca devait bien finir par arriver ! »

« Je vois. »

« Et toi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à un de tes joueurs ? »

« Marui ! Il a manqué de s'étouffer en mangeant ! »

« Nos petits tourtereaux se retrouvent ensemble aux urgences. »

Yukimura sourit.

« On devrait demander à ce qu'ils partagent la même chambre. »

« C'est une idée » répondit Atobe.

Le capitaine de Rikkai prit place aux côtés d'Atobe.

« Il semblerait que tu sois sur la bonne voix pour gagner ton pari. »

« Il t'a déjà raconté. »

« Juste pour le baiser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Il n'est pas très bavard, tu sais. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je sais que j'ai encore toutes mes chances » fit Yukimura en se relevant.

Atobe lui adressa un regard haut en signification. C'est ce que tu crois, pensa-t-il.

Alors que Yukimura retourna aux cotés de son joueur de double, Atobe sortit attendre Oshitari, qui était avec Jiroh, dans le parc près du bâtiment. Il ne supportait plus cette odeur d'hôpital.

Il sourit intérieurement quand il aperçut au loin une silhouette familière. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence et quand il fut à quelques pas, il l'appela :

« Sanada. »

L'interpellé se retourna et manqua de faire une attaque cardiaque quand il reconnut Atobe. Pourquoi est-ce que les images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire ??

« Salut » finit par répondre le joueur de Rikkai.

« J'ai croisé Yukimura, il m'a raconté l'exploit de ton joueur. »

« Et toi, qu'est –ce que tu fais là ? »

Il lui conta la prestation de sa belle au bois dormant.

Sanada n'était pas calme. Ca ne se voyait pas en ce moment même mais lui, il le savait. La présence d'Atobe le rendait bizarre. Il retira sa casquette comme pour laisser s'envoler les drôles de pensées qu'il avait en observant le dos du joueur. Ce dos fin mais qui laissait deviner une musculature parfaite. Ce.. mais Atobe se retourna alors que son regard se portait vers le bas du dos du capitaine de Hyotei.

Atobe se rapprocha de Sanada et voulut lui prendre sa casquette des mains. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il la portait tout le temps. Il l'a trouvée vraiment hideuse.

Sanada bloqua le mouvement d'Atobe de sa main gauche. Il était strictement interdit à quiconque de toucher cette casquette.

« Oh ! fit Atobe en levant un sourcil. Il semblerait que ça soit un objet précieux. »

« En effet » répondit froidement le vice-capitaine.

« Et je suppose que seul ton capitaine a le droit d'y toucher. »

« Tout à fait. »

Les deux joueurs se défiaient du regard. Atobe voulait récupérer sa main mais Sanada ne lâchait pas prise.

« Huh. Si j'étais Yukimura, je me ferais du soucis ! »

Sanada resserra son étreinte. Atobe avait mal mais plutôt crever que de lui montrer.

« C'est vrai ! Il s'absente quelques semaines et quand il revient ses 2 meilleurs joueurs s'appellent par leur prénom. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! »

« Moi si j'étais toi, je surveillerai un peu mon ego. Je trouve qu'il commence à enfler drôlement ! »

« Tu préfères que je t'embrasse à nouveau, peut-être ? » lança Atobe sur un ton de défi.

Le vice-capitaine relâcha sa proie et s'éloigna en silence.

Atobe serra et desserra le poing plusieurs fois dans une grimace de douleur avant de reprendre la direction de l'hôpital. Ca ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait espéré !

* * *

« Je rentre ! »

Sanada avait presque hurler sa phrase. Marui le regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds que les donuts qu'il s'apprêtait à manger. Yukimura le rattrapa alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir.

« Sanada ! Sanada ! »

Mais il allait écouté, oui ??!!

« Sanada » cria cette fois le capitaine.

Il réussit à le rattraper alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de l'ascenseur.

Yukimura glissa sa main pour empêcher la fermeture de la cabine et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! »

« Désolé ».

Le vice-capitaine appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée, l'appareil se mit en route.

Arrivé au première étage, Yukimura bloqua l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?? »

« Je veux des explications ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Yukimura lui lança un regard noir.

« Sanada ! Que dise ça à un autre ça passe, mais à moi ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais très bien que cette attitude désagréable ne te vient pas sans raison !! »

S'il n'avait pas été le glaçon de Rikkai, Sanada aurait été effrayé par le ton que venait de prendre son capitaine. Il soupira et s'appuya contre la paroi de la cabine.

« Excuse-moi. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« On sort et tu m'expliques ? »

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était énervé, c'est vrai. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ca, il l'ignorait. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'énerver sans raison. Discuter avec Yukimura lui ferait le plus grand bien. Dans les moments difficiles, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la patience de son capitaine.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin de là où il avait croisé Atobe un peu plus tôt.

Yukimura lui ôta sa casquette et se mit à sourire.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de la fois où je t'ai donné cette casquette. »

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Deux ans, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça. »

« Tu en es sure ? »

« Certain. »

C'est vrai, en y réfléchissant bien, il se rappela que cela remontait à leur première année de collège. Le soir où après un entraînement difficile, ils s'étaient promis de devenir les numéros du Japon.

« Tu sais que je suis étonné que tu l'ai encore. »

« Je dois t'avouer que j'y tiens beaucoup. »

« Ca me touche énormément » répondit Yuki dans un sourire.

Yukimura devina que son ami souriait. Il se dit aussi que c'était l'occasion idéale pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors il glissa sa main dans la sienne et prononça son prénom d'une voix fine et douce.

« Genichirou. »

Sanada se tourna étonné vers son capitaine et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la main qui s'était glissée entre ses doigts.

« Yuki… »

Le visage du jeune homme se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Il s'était tous donné le mot pour l'embrasser ou quoi ??

Alors qu'il s'attendait au contact des lèvres de son capitaine sur les siennes, il fut presque déçu que la rencontre entre leur bouche ne se fasse pas.

Yukimura se releva et le regarda tout souriant.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que je pouvais le faire mais en fait non. »

« … »

« Je dois te dire la vérité Sanada. »

* * *

Enfoiré de Yukimura !! C'est ce que pensa Atobe quand il les aperçut à travers la fenêtre de la chambre à Jiroh.

« Petit con », murmura – t-il en serrant les poings.

« Atobe ?? » se risqua à demander Jiroh.

Le joueur devait passer la nuit en observation pour être sur que le coup qu'il s'était pris sur la tête en tombant ne soit pas si grave que ce qu'il en donnait l'apparence. En effet, Jiroh avait le crâne couvert de bandages pour couvrir la blessure qu'il s'était faite à l'arrière du crâne.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » demanda Oshitari en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Oshitari ?? Raconte ce que tu vois !! » supplia le blessé.

« Toi la momie on ne t'a rien demandé !! »

Jiroh baissa les yeux. Oshitari donna une tape sur la tête à son capitaine.

« C'est comme ça qu'on parle à un blessé ?! »

« Qui t'as permis de toucher Ore-sama ?! »

« Bon maintenant ça suffit !! Depuis plusieurs jours tu es d'une humeur exécrable ! Que tu ne veuilles rien dire ça passe, mais que tu passes tes nerfs sur nous, il n'en est pas question ! »

Oshitari sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Va te faire ! Allait crier Atobe mais le regard que lui jeta Jiroh le ravisa.

Il se souvint que le médecin avait dit que Jiroh avait besoin de calme. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et poussa un douloureux soupir.

« Atobe ? »

« C'est rien. Ca va passer. »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Contente toi de dormir. »

« … »

Atobe se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

« Je veux dire, repose-toi. »

Jiroh secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il arrivait à son capitaine.

« C'est à cause du pari ?

« Huh. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un pari. Yukimura le voit comme tel mais.. »

« Pour toi c'est sérieux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ouais. »

Atobe n'en revenait pas. Voilà qu'il parlait de ses problèmes avec Jiroh !!

« Et qu'est ce que tu as vu par ce fenêtre qui t'a mis dans un humeur massacrante ? »

« A ton avis ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu voir ? Heh ?"

".Hum.. Sanada ?"

On toqua à la porte. Sûrement Oshitari qui s'était calmé.

« Désolé de déranger. «

« Yukimura ?!! »

Atobe se leva de son siège et s'avança vers son vis à vis. Il avait deux trois trucs à lui dire en privé.

« Viens ici. »

Il l'entraîna à l'écart dans le couloir.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Atobe, je laisse tomber. »

« Justement, il..Quoi ?? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. J'abandonne. »

Une minute. Il y a un problème ! C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce pari stupide, alors pourquoi il abandonne ??

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?? «

« Ca ne m'amuse plus, c'est tout. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Du tout. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois récupérer Marui et rentrer. »

Il planta Atobe sans voix, au milieu du couloir.

Seuls les infirmières qui croisèrent son chemin purent voir le sourire triomphant qui trônait sur son visage.

Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Atobe. Pensa le jeune capitaine de Rikkai.

* * *

Sanada remit son katana dans son fourreau et s'assit en tailleur sur le tatamis pour méditer.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait appris de la bouche même de Yukimura qu'il était l'enjeu d'un pari stupide entre son capitaine et Atobe.

Flashback

« Je dois te dire la vérité. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles. ? »

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que j'avais vu Atobe peu avant ma sortie de l'hôpital ? »

« ..Oui. Et ? »

« Et ce jour là, je ne sais plus vraiment comment, mais on en est arrivé à faire un pari pour savoir qui de nous deux arriverait à sortir avec toi. »

« Pardon ?? » fit Sanada les yeux grands ouverts.

Il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre l'invitation d'Atobe à l'opéra et le pari.

« Enfoiré !! »

« Non ne te méprends pas ! » supplia Yukimura en lui prenant les mains.

« Tu me déçois, Yuki. »

Le capitaine resserra son étreinte sur les mains de son joueur et lui dit sans dévier son regard du sien.

« Tu te méprends sur mes intentions. »

« Je me méprends ?!! Tu fais un pari dont je suis l'enjeu et.. »

« Sanada ! Ecoute moi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi. »

« Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons ! »

Yukimura lâcha les mains de son équipier et se rassit sur le banc. Sanada l'imita.

« Je me suis aperçu que depuis quelque temps ton comportement envers moi avait changé. Qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous. Tu te fais constamment du soucis pour moi. Si tu t'acharnes au tennis c'est pour tenir notre promesse. Mais moi.. moi je veux que tu vives ta vie. Que tes choix tu les fasses pour toi. »

« .. »

« Alors quand j'ai compris ce qu'Atobe ressentait pour toi, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour que tu m'oublies un peu. Et que tu penses un peu à toi. »

« Si je comprends bien, ce pari stupide c'était pour que je me détache un peu de toi. ??? »

« Oui… mais aussi parce que.. »

« Parce que quoi ? » s'impatienta Sanada.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis pourquoi ? »

« Au point où j'en suis ! »

Yukimura se leva et se plaça devant son joueur. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui rendit sa casquette.

« En fait, la vérité c'est que j'avais besoin de distraction ! »

« . ».

La réplique du capitaine stupéfia Sanada sur place. De la distraction ??

« C'est vrai ! A cause de ma maladie, les seuls sujets de conversation que l'on avait c'était : ma guérison et Echizen Ryoma ! Je commençais à devenir fou ! »

Pendant un instant Yukimura crut que c'était Sanada qui était devenu fou !! Il venait de se mettre à rire si fort et si violemment que l'on aurait dit Kirihara pendant une de ses crises !

« Sanada ?? « commençait à s'inquiéter Yukimura.

Mais le fou rire de Sanada se fit plus intense. Le capitaine dut attendre un bon quart d'heure que le joueur se calme.

« Tu t'ennuyais ??!! » fit Sanada une fois calmé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !! »

« Et tu as cru que je tombais amoureux toi !! »

« Genichirou, je te demanderai d'arrêter de te foutre de moi !! »

Sanada réajusta sa casquette et résista à l'envie de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! C'est toi qui t'es joué de moi ces dernières semaines ! »

« .. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré.. »

« Mon petit Seiichi, dit Sanada en prenant le visage de son capitaine entre ses mains. Depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et tu ne l'as remarqué que récemment ?! »

« Sanada.. lâche moi…s'il te plait » supplia Yukimura.

« Hors de question. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, alors j'ai le droit à une petite compensation, non ? »

« Sana.. »

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de son joueur. Ce dernier insista pour approfondire le baiser et Yukimura finit par céder.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Yukimura était plus rouge que sa tenue d'entraînement alors que Sanada affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Sanada, tu es devenu fou ??!! »

« Je te retourne la question. »

« .. »

Sanada se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière lui et réalisa qu'il était allé un peu loin.

«« Excuse moi, Yuki. En fait, je voulais juste me venger à cause du pari. «

« Explique toi. »

« Je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. J'ai failli l'être, ça c'est vrai mais j'ai choisi d'enfouir au fond de moi ses sentiments te concernant. Notre situation actuelle me convient parfaitement. »

Yukimura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais soudain il pointa son joueur du doigt.

« Attends !! Je viens de me faire avoir !! »

« En beauté même ! »

« Genichirou !!! »

Mais le capitaine souriait, il avait réussi ce qui lui tenait à cœur : libérer Sanada de ses chaînes.

« Je peux ? » demanda Yukimura en se plaçant devant son coéquipier.

Sanada acquiesça d'une signe de tête et laissa Yukimura le serra contre lui.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne serais pas ici si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu. »

Le vice-capitaine l'amena à se serrer d'avantage contre lui. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte.

« Tu es libre maintenant, Genichirou. »

« Seiichi, merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à cet instant mais pourtant il le fallait, et c'est Yukimura qui s'éloigna le premier.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Avec Atobe ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Fin du flash-back

« Ce que je compte faire ? Bonne question ! »

Il quitta le dojo, prit une bonne douche et s'allongea sur son lit. Il réfléchit de lingues minutes à ce qu'il devait faire. Puis il se résolut à prendre son portable et composa le numéro d'Atobe.

« Ore-sama n'est pas disponible pour le moment…. »

Le malheureux appareil vola à travers la pièce et finit sa course contre le sac de sport du joueur. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les téléphones portables !! Personne ne décrochait quand il le fallait !!

* * *

Un domestique frappa à la porte et Atobe l'envoya paître gentiment. Mais le domestique se fit plus insistant et le jeune homme finit par céder.

« C'est bon, entrez !! »

« Jeune maître, un de vos ami vous demande au téléphone. »

« Dites-lui que je ne suis pas là. »

« C'est qu'il insiste. Il prétend que c'est urgent. »

Atobe soupira et prit le téléphone que lui tendait le domestique.

Le jeune maître fit signe à son serviteur de sortir et se dernier s'exécuta.

« Oui ? »

« Purée Atobe !! T'en as mis du temps à répondre !! »

« Hoi, Hoi ! Surveille ton langage Gakuto !! »

« On s'en fout ! Où t'as foutu ton portable ? Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de te joindre !! »

« Je l'ai éteins. »

« T'es con ou quoi ?! «

« Bon sang Gakuto !! Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ta façon de me parler ! »

« Non, laisse moi.. Yushi.. Putin arrête !! »

Atobe leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce que son double 2 était encore en train de manigancer ?!!

« Gakuto passe moi quelqu'un de civiliser veux-tu ?! »

Il entendit des cris, des 'non pas moi' et après une minute qui parut terriblement longue au capitaine, il entendit un voix lui dire :

"Atobe-san ?"

"Otori ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Vous êtes où ? »

« Au parc, prés de l'hôpital. »

« L'hôpital ?? Encore ?? »

Il était maudit, non, en fait, il maudissait son équipe !! Elle n'avait le don que de lui attirer des ennuis !

« Bien, félicitations. C'est le tour de qui cette fois ? » fit Atobe au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Il faut que tu viennes !! Bouge tes fesses ! » hurla Oshitari.

Des bruits étranges se firent entendre et la communication coupa. Atobe leva les yeux au plafond et soupira. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que depuis quelques temps son nombre de soupir avait grandement augmenter !! Ce n'était pas bon pour ça santé !

Bref, il se rhabilla –vu qu'il était en pyjama du fait de l'heure tardive- et sortit de sa chambre.

« L'hôpital ?? Ces idiots ont oublié de me préciser lequel !! »

Mais étant donné la situation, il opta pour celui où était hospitalisé Jiroh.

* * *

Otori se rapprocha de son partenaire de double et lui demanda :

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?? »

« Bien évidemment ! »

« Mais il doit se faire du soucis pour rien ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'Atobe se soucie d'autres personnes à part lui-même ?? »lança Gakuto.

Hiyoshi s'approcha d'un grand jeune homme et tout en lui posant la main sur l'épaule lui dit :

« Vraiment, bon courage ! »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

« Pas eu le choix, répondit Hiyoshi. Sur ce, je m'en vais, ça commence à devenir bizarre ici. »

Le futur capitaine ignora les appels de Gakuto et quitta le parc. Le jeune rouquin attrapa son partenaire de double par le bras et le tira lui aussi vers la sortie du parc.

« On s'en va. »

« Mais Gakuto, je.. »

« Shut !! J'ai remarqué que de la chambre à Jiroh on avait une bonne vue sur le parc. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. ? »

« Oh !! Bien ! Mais à mon avis on entendrait mieux si on se plaçait là-bas ! »

Gakuto observa l'arbre –qui devait être centenaire vu sa taille- qu'indiquait son coéquipier.

« Yuushi, tu es un génie !! »

« C'est vrai aussi » répliqua le Tensai.

Otori regarda ses senpais s'éloigner.

« On fait comme tu veux, Chotarou. »

« Hum.. Au point où on en est.. »

« On va dans la chambre à Jiroh, au moins on est sure de ne pas se faire prendre. »

Le double 1 de Hyotei se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et seul restait Kabaji en compagnie du jeune homme qui patientait sur un banc.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là Kabaji » hurla Gakuto.

« Uss ».

Et le vice-capitaine partit rejoindre Otori et Shishido.

* * *

Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet pour venir jusqu'à l'hôpital Atobe maudit ses joueurs. Il maudissait leur stupidité, leur capacité à se mettre dans des situations pas croyables, leur arrogance, il maudissait même leur manière de jouer au tennis !

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette équipe. En plus à cause d'eux, il était bon pour une séance de manucure ! Lui qui prenait si soin de son apparence, à cause des ses incapables de joueurs il venait de se ruiner 3 ongles !

« S'ils ne sont pas déjà morts, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de les achever !! » fit le jeune capitaine en se rongeant un nouvel ongle.

Il descendit comme une furie de sa limousine et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment une voix l'appela.

« Atobe ! Par ici, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et du plisser les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître la silhouette qui l'appelait.

« Sanada ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ou sont mes idiots de joueurs ? »

« Suis-moi. »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment le comment du pourquoi, Atobe se laissa guider par le jeune homme. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le parc où ils s'étaient vus dans l'après-midi.

Je déteste cet endroit, pensa Atobe.

« Bon, où ils sont ?? » s'impatienta Atobe.

« Pas ici. »

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il m'ont appelé alors ? »

Comme si on pouvait déranger Ore-sama sans raison valable ! En plus, vu comment ils s'étaient quittés avec Sanada, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir en ce moment.

« Il faut qu'on parle » déclara Sanada dans un ton grave.

« Où sont mes joueurs ?? «

« Il s'inquiétait vraiment, alors !! »fit une voix.

« Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer !! »

« .. ??? » fit Atobe croyant avoir entendu des voix.

Sanada respira profondément et attira l'attention du jeune homme en lui attrapant la main.

_Mode petits curieux_

_« Tu crois qu'il va l'embrasser d'abord ?? _

_Jiroh la ferme ! On est pas sensé être là !_

_On aurait du descendre avec Oshitari !!_

_Jiroh !! »_

_Fin Mode petits curieux_

« J'ai essayer de t'appeler tout à l'heure, mais je suis tomber directement sur ton répondeur. »

« Je ne voulais pas être dérangé alors j'avais éteins mon téléphone. »

« Tu me dois des explications, non ? »

« Pardon ? Ore-sama n'a pas compris où tu voulais en venir. »

« Atobe, Yukimura m'a raconté pour le pari. »

_- « Wouah !! Il y va franco !!_

_A ton avis, ils vont arrivés à s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment ?_

_J'espère que oui, Yuushi !! J'ai pas raté Koh-lanta pour rien !!_

_Gakuto, des fois je trouve tes goûts vraiment étranges !!_

_Ah bon ? »_

Atobe récupéra sa main et se recula. Cet enfoiré de Yukimura avait ruiné ses projets !! Comment avait-il osé ??

« C'était son idée ! »

« Mais tu as accepté. »

« Et alors ? Où est le mal ? »

« Où est le mal ? Tu te fiches de moi ! »

"Huh. Ore-sama.."

Sanada empoigna violemment son compagnon et le défia du regard.

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu », fit Atobe sur un ton provocateur.

« Arrête tes conneries Atobe ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sanada ! »

« Et toi un sale gosse de riche qui pense que tout lui est du !! »

« Huh !! Et toi tu n'es qu'un petit toutou à son capitaine ! »

« Tu vas trop loin ! »

_- « Mais ils sont cons ou quoi !! _

_Je crois qu'ils ne vont jamais s'en sortir ! fit Otori en soupirant._

_Je crois qu'on va devoir intervenir._

_Non Shishido, attends, fit Jiroh._

_Mais ils sont trop fiers pour admettre la vérité !!_

_Patientons encore un peu, je suis sure qu'Atobe va tenter quelque chose ! »_

_Les joueurs regardèrent leur malade. Il semblait très sur de lui._

« Atobe ! »

« Et puis merde !! » fit Atobe.

Sur ce il se jeta à l'eau. De toute façon la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle l'était déjà !

Il passa sa main libre derrière la nuque du brun et le força à rapprocher son visage du sien. Rapidement il s'empara de ses lèvres et sentit avec bonheur l'étreinte sur sa main se relâcher pour disparaître complètement. Bientôt se fut sa taille que la main de Sanada empoigna. Leur baiser se faisait plus intense, plus profond, comme si toute la colère qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre se reportait dans leur baiser.

Les spectateurs poussèrent un 'YATTA' qui résonna dans tout le parc et dans la chambre de Jiroh.

Quand les jeunes hommes se séparèrent enfin, un sourire satisfait avait pris place sur le visage d'Atobe. Sanada quant à lui dut se retenir de sourire, histoire de garder toute crédibilité.

Finalement, Atobe avait tout de même gagner son pari.

« Où sont mes joueurs ?? »

Sanada avait presque oublié ce détail.

« En fait, vu que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, j'ai appelé Yukimura. Il a demandé à Marui, qui a appelé Akutagawa et il a appelé Oshitari et.. »

« C'est bon ! J'ai compris. »

Sanada serra contre lui ce corps qui lui faisait envie depuis plusieurs semaines et laissa sa timidité aux vestiaires. Il déposa une salve de baisers dans le cou du chatain et demanda :

« Au fait. Pour le pari, si tu perdais, c'était quoi le gage ? »

Atobe cessa de respirer. Il avait oublier ce détail. Mais heureusement pour lui Yukimura avait abandonné et de toute façon il avait fini par gagner.

« C'est un se-cret ! »

Et il prit possession de la bouche de son amant.

Mais soudain, un frisson de terreur lui traversa le dos.

Quel était cette sensation étrange ?

Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas en sécurité ?

Non ! C'était impossible ! Yukimura ne serait pas si fourbe que ça !? Venant de Fuji, ça lui aurait paru normal, mais là on parlait de Yukimura..

* * *

Yukimura observait la scène depuis le toit de l'hôpital. Même s'il était libre, Sanada restait tout de même son meilleur ami mais surtout son jouet préféré. Il se devait donc de le surveiller et puis, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul..

« Je me suis trouvé un nouveau jouet, prononça le capitaine de son perchoir.

Un pari est un pari Atobe. Etant donné que tu as gagné par forfait, j'invoque la règle spéciale. »

Il sortit son téléphone portable et se mit à pianoter rapidement dessus.

Lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui et qu'il allumerait son téléphone, Atobe aurait une belle surprise..

« J'ai gagné » annonçait le message qu'il venait d'envoyer.

FIN


End file.
